


My Bloodmate

by nursal1060



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodmate, Bloodmateship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Captor family, Cute Ending, Dual Bulges, EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hemospectrum, Horny Teenagers, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Minor Kismesissitude, Minor Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Monsters, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, No Smut, Schoolstuck, Sea Trolls, Troll Culture, Troll Romance, Trolls, Vampire Bites, Vampire Love, Vampire Trolls, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Vampirestuck, Yaoi, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Sollux is drained of blood, and needs to take his first drink of blood before he goes insane. However, his eyes are set on one person in particular: Eridan Ampora. The last thing he wants to do is to let his fish-faced classmate know he's a vampire-troll, but he''s out of options. <br/>(Revised and edited on 11/13/2016!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloodmate

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best homestuck works ever! Erisol is my otp X3  
> People on dA are asking for a sequel, do you agree? Leave a comment, I'd love to know your opinions!  
> Reuploaded from my deviantart account (published there on 5/2/2015)

*Sollux and his family’s lisps makes all their (s)’s into (th)’s

Sollux Captor was staring carefully at the highblooded rich boy to the front of the classroom. It was his kismesis to be exact: Eridan Ampora. Gog, the fish face could annoy him to no end with his whining and moodiness.  
But Sollux wasn’t angry right now, he was hungry.  
Sollux had his gaze locked on Eridan’s neck gills. His elongated claws slowly ran down the side of his wooden desk, making small incision marks where they passed. Being a young vampire in the age of the vampire rebellion was harder than it looked, and a lot more dangerous for the lowbloods than the highbloods of the vampire troll race. Sollux’s stomach churned and it only made him angrier.  
Karkat noticed Sollux’s rage, whispering at him, “Hey, what’s wrong, Sol?”  
Sollux glared at him with his dark shades covering his two-toned eyes and extremely sharp fangs sticking out uncomfortably from the corners of his mouth as he hissed, “I want to thtick my fangth in ED’th throat...right now.”  
Karkat whispered with a touch of concern, “You haven’t made him your bloodmate?” Karkat too was a vampire lowblood, but he’s made quite a catch with his moirail, Gamzee Makara. Though he was dating someone outside range of the hemoscale, something extremely frowned upon, Gamzee never complained once about Karkat’s feeding habits.  
Sollux hissed deeply again, looking back to the well-dressed highblood’s back in the front of the room, “No...I’m going to go inthane...I need to feed…I'm thirthty...” Karkat was concerned for Sollux now. Newly blossomed vampire trolls needed to feed immediately after becoming one, or else they would starve or run the risk of turning into drainers, vampire trolls who fed off and kill any troll they saw.  
It’d been a few days since Sollux was budded and blossomed. Sollux didn’t want to return to the troll high school until he was stable, but Psiioniic finally made him go; he was missing too much class.  
Now Sollux was in his class with his blood churning and his body trembling. Eridan Ampora...it had to be him...no one else could quench his insatiable appetite for blood.  
Sollux lowered his head closer to his desk and let out a low animalistic growl, scaring and prompting the teacher, Mr. Egbert, to ask, “Mr. Captor, what’s going on back there?” Everyone looked back at Sollux; only Karkat could see him sweating and shaking and his eyes clenched shut. The mustard blood couldn't even speak.  
Karkat answered for him, “Mr. Egbert, Sollux is feeling really fucking sick and has a big fucking headache.”  
Mr. Egbert rolled his eyes, “Language, Vantas. Take Captor to Ms. Lalonde’s office, and be back here as soon as possible.” Karkat placed his hand on Sollux’s shoulder to support him, and Sollux stood, weakly. Taking his bag, Karkat walked behind Sollux as he hobbled out of the room. Not before Eridan had a good look at him though.  
Eridan had never seen the yellow-blood look so sickly and pale. Not that he cared about his kismesis's health! ...much. Eridan couldn’t help but pity and feel a little bad for Captor. Also...had the lowblood’s fangs always been so incredibly sharp?

“Rose! Where the fuck are you, Rose?!” Karkat helped Sollux into the nurseroom bed before he called for nurse Ladone. She was nowhere in sight. "Rose!"  
“Please lower your voice, Vantas. I am here.” The blonde school nurse appeared in her white and lavender scrubs from the hallway, with her typical calm voice. She was aware of Sollux’s status and was secretly on the side of the vampire troll revolution that the lowbloods were having. For her support, she was granted immunity from becoming a lowblood’s bloodmate, though it was quite obvious that she and Kanaya had something of sorts going on.  
“...ED...I want to...thuck ED dry…” Sollux was panting and his vision was getting blurry as he tossed his head back and forth, laying on the bed. Rose obtained a packet of human blood, and attempted to feed it to Sollux but he refused to drink it. He wanted Eridan’s blood; no one else’s would suffice.  
"Sollux, this is not healthy for you. A little bit should hold you over."  
“Mith Ladone...I can’t...I can’t…” Sollux’s eyes clouded under the shades. He could see Eridan face, memories of him walking away, and he could smell him...delectable purple blood, brighter than Gamzee’s, lighter that Feferi's. Delicious purple lifeblood...running down Eridan’s neck gills…touching his tongue.  
Sollux’s eyes snapped open from his short trance, his claws elongated immediately and he lurched upwards to reach the illusion, almost clawing Karkat and Rose’s faces.  
Karkat grabbed his friend’s shaking arm and pulled it down, scolding, “Fucker! You almost hit us in the face!”  
Sollux’s voice began to sound more hoarse, “I need ED...I need ED’th blood! I need it, I need it now!” Yellow tears began to run down Sollux’s eyes, prompting Rose to remove his shades. Both his red and blue eyes were streaming golden tears. The troll was obviously in great pain and clearly needed rest.  
Rose told Karkat quickly, “I’m going to call Mituna and Psioniic. I will not permit him to stay in school if he’s in this much pain. Not to mention, it is putting the other trolls in danger. Please keep an eye on him for me Karkat.” Karkat nodded begrudgingly and Rose dashed down to the office to make a phone call to the Captor family. 

Moments later, Eridan crossed towards the nurse’s office on the way back from the restroom. He heard the muted sobs, and though he could not see beyond the door, he could hear Karkat and Sollux talking faintly behind it.  
“Calm down, fucking idiot, your Dad and brother are coming to get you!” Karkat Vantas was speaking.  
“It hurtth! It hurtth tho much! Karkat, make it thtop! Ith's tho bad!” Sollux Captor was talking. By golly gosh, was the gemini troll crying? Eridan had never heard such pained cries for the yellow-blood. He'd barely heard any emotion from the yellow blood at all, and the sounds he was making worried the highblood.  
There was suddenly a buzz of static and Karkat’s scolding his friend, “Don’t you fucking dare- OW!!” Was Sollux using his psionics? On Karkat? But why?  
Just then, hearing footsteps approaching he hal, Eridan dashed to the crook of the hallway, hiding on the side of the lockers adjacent to the nurse’s office. It was unlike Eridan Ampora to hide from anything, but he didn’t notice that at the moment. He wanted to know what was going on.  
The first thing that he heard was Nurse Lalonde’s voice, “He’s in the office...oh dear, is that the sound of his psionics being activated?”  
He recognized Mituna Captor’s voice, “That’th not good! Hurry! We need two calm him!”  
A third voice, which he recognized as their father;s, chimed in, “Hurry! Hith friend ith there with him! We need to hurry! Whi knows what may happen?” The footsteps sped, and Eridan heard the nurseroom door being flung open. He peered from the crook of the lockers to see what was happening inside the room.

Sollux was screeching and groaning. on the bed , he covered his crying eyes with his palms, trying to stop his psionic powers from lifting a cursing and flailing Karkat into the air. His heightened senses were now completely out of control and he couldn’t stop from moving Karkat, the closest thing to him, along with several other objects.  
“Thol, thtop!” Psiioniic shot his younger son with his own psionic powers, immobilizing his body. He moved closer and closer to Sollux and intensified his hold. Sollux was writhing in pain from his own blossoming and now his parent’s psionic beams. His powers still did not release Karkat.  
Psiioniic’s voice increased, “Thollux! Let, him, go!” With that, he increased his hold and the immobilization halted Sollux’s psionic powers, dropping Karkat from the air. Rose covered her mouth as the screaming troll fell, but Mituna rushed forward and jumped, catching Karkat as he fell.  
Mituna lowered Karkat back onto the bed and asked, “Wathn’t that tho rad??”  
Psiioniic was more concerned with his writhing son; he came ever closer, pressing his forehead to Sollux’s and saying softly, “Thhut down your mind.” Sollux eyes widened briefly before they closed in immediate slumber. Psiioniic had temporarily shut Sollux's brain down with psionic powers, and unlike humans who could have been brain-dead, Sollux would be unaffected when he woke up.  
Rose took a deep breath and asked, concerned, “Is he going to be alright?  
Mituna assured her, “Don’t worry Nurthe Lalonde, we’ll take Thollux back home and we’ll make thure he getth better. Then he'll be back! Eridan peaked over and watched as Mituna and Psiioniic carefully carrying Sollux on both their shoulders exited the nurseroom to leave the building. Eridan assumed that the yellow-blood was merely sick, but something inside him made him worry.  
This may have just been his kismesis, but he was a touch worried for Sollux. Maybe he should see him and drop by his hive to bring his homework later on. Yeah...he'd do that.

Psiioniic and Mituna had resorted to binding Sollux to his bed with heavy cloth restraints to keep him from harming himself or others. While strapped, Sollux struggled greatly in the bind one he awoke.  
Mituna asked him as he sat besides his brother, “Why are you tho focuthed on making Eridan your bloodmate, Thol? Latuda ith my matethprite and my bloodmate. Why your kithmethith? Jutht pick another troll!”  
Sollux squirmed in the restraints and hissed, “You couldn’t pothibly understand!! It hath to be ED! Only hith blood will do.” Sollux was so incredibly thirsty now that he knew if he didn’t feed in the next few hours, he would become a drainer; a monster, and have to be put to death.  
Psiioniic offered him the blood packs that Rose had given him, “You need to drink them. Even if it’th just a thip. It'll curb your hunger.” Psiioniic proceed to open them, making the room smell like human blood.  
Sollux almost screamed as the scent wafted towards him, “NO!!!” He could see Eridan before his eyes once again. He was so close, he could smell him. He lusted, it felt like he was going to burst. He felt like a monster, and no one but Eridan Ampora was going to be enough for him.  
Psiioniic and Mituna took a step back as Sollux screamed; Psiioniic asked him, “Would you rather become a drainer?”  
Sollux hissed, “Pleathe...jutht...I want to be alone right now.” Psiioniic sighed, capped the pack, took Mituna’s hand, and the two left Sollux by himself. Sollux remained restrained to the bed, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt a throbbing deep in his heart and mind. Eridan was close. His eyes shot open, and using his weakened psionic powers, he cut through the restraints and sat up on his bed.  
Sollux sat squatted, his hands between his fully bent knees as he looked around the room, trying to decipher which direction Eridan Ampora was taking, as well as far away he was from the Captor Hive. Eridan was about a a block away, walking from the school. The sun was almost set. Perfect. It would be easier under the cover of darkness.

Eridan grumbled as he walked out of the school on his way to the Captor Hive. Why had he volunteered to take Sollux’s homework to him? What a pain. But in all honesty, he was still worried. With all the lowblood vampire revolutions taking place against the hemoscale, he couldn’t help but worry if that happened to his kismesis. If Sollux has a budding vampire, he’d need to be more cautious than ever.  
Looking up, Eridan saw that the sun was almost all gone. He better rush and drop it off. Just as he approached the Captor Hive and prepared to approach the front door, Eridan could hear panic from the window.  
“Where could Thol have gone, dad?! We bound him tightly!”  
“I don’t know Mituna!! We just took our eyeth off him for a thecond!”  
“We have to find him!”  
“I know! There’th no telling what he’ll do now that he’th almost become a drainer!”  
Eridan felt a cold shiver run through his body. Did they say...drainer? Eridan knew drainers as untroll monsters who would attack and drain victims at will, they had no bloodmate and were unbound by any troll laws. If his kismesis was a drainer, he should be scared. And Eridan was...he was terrified. Sollux could track him down, his senses would be incredibly heightened.  
Holding the homework in one hand, Eridan pulled out his wand from the other side of his belt. Despite being cool and scientific and all, he could still use magic.  
Almost immediately, Eridan shivered as he felt a cold hand run up his arm. Someone was right behind him, and he think he knew who it was.  
“Sollux Captor. Unhand me now.” Eridan demanded, fearfully.  
A snicker came before a reply, “No way ED.” The cold arm left Eridan’s arm and gave him a jolt as the hand traveled to his stomach and ran under his shirt. He could feel the sharp nails grazing over his skin, being careful not to break it.  
Eridan was becoming frightened, but remained strong, “Captor. Unhand me or I’ll shoot you.”  
This time a chuckle passed Sollux’s lips, “You can’t possibly beat me ED. I will get what I dethire. And thath's you~” Eridan was now very frightened. At once, Eridan whipped around and shot a purple beam from his wand at Sollux, who countered immediately with bright beams of red and blue psionics. Little sparks sounds came from both of their instruments, however, it wasn’t loud or bright enough to alert others. The sun setting masked the brightness of both beams.  
Eridan could feel his arm shaking, in fear and in lack of power. He could see Sollux clearly now; the boy was deathly pale gray, almost white, and his fangs and nails were sharpened to perfect pointed tips. His eyes were also larger and darker than he had ever seen them. It was obvious that the gemini troll had been budded and blossomed a while back, but had never fed on anyone. Solux was bordering drainer status, and it was obvious because the boy’s psionics were much stronger than before. Strengthened with hunger and desire.  
“ED, come to me.” As he said that, Eridan felt the grip on his wand loosen. Sollux was powerful, more than he was, and he knew it. But, if his kismesis was indeed a drainer, he would fight until the end!  
“I will not fall to you, Sol!” Dropping the homework books onto the dry grass below, Eridan held onto his wand with both hands. Moments later, Eridan felt his grip loosening again. He knew that Sollux was motivated by lust. More than just bloodlust, just plain lust. That kind of power was hard to match.  
“ED, I want you, and I want you now.” Eridan heard those words, his eyes widened at Sollux's sudden push of power, and the white wand flew from his grasp. His eyes followed it as it flew backwards. Before Eridan’s eyes could turn back at Sollux, he was already pushed to the cold ground with Sollux’s hand over his mouth. Eridan’s hands attempted to push Sollux’s hand away from him, to no avail. The boy was simply too powerful.  
Sollux sniffed up Eridan’s neck and teased, “You thmell...heavenly, ED.” Eridan felt his skin run cold with fear. He also felt Sollux’s double-bulges through their tight pants as they briefly rubbed together. So the rumors were true.  
The aquarius troll shuddered as he felt the other's forked tongue run over his neck. Sollux smiled, he was finally going to be fed, and it was going to be Eridan Ampora’s, none other than his kismesis. Sollux needed to bite NOW, he was practically a drainer, and he was so thirsty. Running his tongue down Eridan’s neck, he pulled the purple-blood’s shoulder free from his shirt. That’s where he would bite. He preferred hard flesh in his mind.  
Eridan struggled feebly in the mustard-blood’s grip. He knew he couldn’t fight the lowblood in the state he was in and all of his magic was on hold without his wand. Eridan looked away as he watched Sollux’s mouth filled with razor sharp fangs open. He flinched on the painful impact; it felt like thousands of needles piercing his shoulder at once. Unable to voice his pain, the highblood starting crying sparkling purple tears. They ran down his face and Eridan flinched. But suddenly, he felt one of his hands, squeezing shut in pain, adjoined by Sollux’s free hand, squeezing with him.  
The small act of comfort told Eridan everything. This wasn’t a drainer. Sollux still had his heart, his emotions, and he was still a regular vampire troll. Eridan’s glassy eyes looked at the boy devouring his lifeblood. He was regaining the gray tint to his skin, and he too had tears running down his eyes, however, Sollux’s were beautiful marigold-yellow.  
Eridan squeezed his kismesis’ hand firmly as he felt his lifeblood leave his body. It would be okay...it would be…just...just a little more...and he'd stop...

*BSSSSSSSSSST!!* Eridan gently opened his eyes. Sollux was no longer pressed down on top of his body, and he could feel psionic static lingering strongly in the air all around him. Looking over, he could see Sollux levitating under someone else’s psionic powers. Psiioniic and Mituna probably found him.  
Nyeh, his shoulder stung like hell, or like it had been stung by a thousand bees. It had bled everywhere too. But he had to sit up...he had to see what happened to Sollux. Leaning up on his one good arm, he blinked a few times before taking in the scene near him.  
Psiioniic was levitating Sollux against the house, both him and Mituna were armed and aimed at him. Did they think Sollux had killed him? Struggling with all the little bit of energy in his body, Eridan struggled back upto his feet, one hand on the far side of the wall of the house for support. His head was throbbing from the rapid loss of blood, and it made him dizzy. But he had to move. He had to save Sollux.  
Mituna said, “You killed him Thollux! That’th a crime punithable by death!”  
Psiioniic demanded, “Did you drop to drainer thatus?! Tell uth or we have to kill you ourthelves!” Eridan limped forward, as fast as he could muster, which was a step every few seconds to catch his balance. He had to save Sollux! Kismesis or not, he was his bloodmate!  
Limping forward, he hard one of the Captors speak, “We might not have another choice. Aim.”  
Eridan limped again, finding enough strength to speak, “So-Sol-Sollux!” His voice was scratchy and weak, but Mituna heard it and turned to look at him.  
“D-Dad, thtop!” Mituna began shaking his dad’s shoulder to stop him.  
“Mituna, we need to thtop Thol-” Psiioniic was still angry and focused, not noticing Eridan.  
Eridan spoke louder this time, but still weakly, “Soll-Sollux!” This time, all three Captors' attention turned to Eridan. Eridan couldn’t see straight or move quickly by any means, but at least they would know Sollux wasn’t a drainer. Eridan was alive.  
“I-Impothible. Eridan...his heart thtopped before!” Psiioniic’s face displayed pure shock before he let Sollux out of his psionic grip. As Sollux landed on his feet, he dashed at Eridan, whose eyes began closing in exhaust and who began to tumble towards the ground.  
“ED!!!” The last thing he heard before he passed out was Sollux calling out his name and awaiting the painful crash to the ground that never came.

As Eridan’s eyes opened, he lay in a room with everything coordinated in black and yellow. The walls, the dressers, the carpets, even the bed where he lay was coordinated in bee colors. Eridan glanced around, it was a horrible fashion choice in his opinion. But it was still beautiful, in a weird way. Turning to his left, he saw Sollux sitting at his black and yellow striped desk, typing away softly on his husktop. Probably texting his friend KK. Looking curiously under the sheets, Eridan saw that his torn shirt had been removed and his shoulder had been bandaged tightly.  
Sollux’s voice suddenly got his attention, “Hey ED, are you awake yet?”  
Eridan shuffled a little in the toasty covers before answering, “Yeah. What happened Sol?”  
Sollux swiveled in his yellow desk chair and turned towards Eridan, "After I drank your blood, you pathed out, and you went cold. My father and brother thmelt the blood and confronted me, thinking I was a drainer. If it wathn't for you thtoping them, they may have killed me. Tho...how do you feel?"  
Eridan attempted to move his shoulder and grunted painfully, "Weak..." He was still lightheaded but it wasn’t as bad as it was when they were outside. “What happened to my clothes?”  
Sollux smirked deviously, “Why, do you feel bashful at being almotht naked?” Moving his legs a bit under the sheets, Eridan realized he was only wearing his underwear. He felt so exposed all of a sudden, remembering being grinded on by Sollux’s bulges earlier. Key word: bulges, not bulge.  
“N-No reason! I just want to know!” Eridan knew he was probably doing a crappy job of hiding the growing purple blush on his face. He saw the corners of Sollux’s mouth widen into a deeper smirk.  
Sollux asked him, “Tho, do you know that the rumorth that I have a double dong is true? That'th what we gemini trollth are known for.” Eridan blushed deeper, prompting Sollux to ask, “You felt them, right? Double the pleathure, double the fun.”  
“S-Sollux Captor! Stop that! That’s nasty!!” Eridan felt so exposed all of a sudden, even if he was fully covered by a blanket. He had just been grinded and sucked on by a lowblood vampire, who just happened to also be his kismesis.  
Sollux stood up and approached Eridan, “Why should I? You’re gonna fill my kismesis quadrant and my hidden 5th quadrant as bloodmate.” Sollux sat on the bed and moved the comforter to Eridan’s navel, coming right above his briefs. Sollux ran his cold, but not frozen, hands down Eridan’s stomach, earning sharp gasps from the highblood troll. His nails were still sharp, but not as bad as before.  
“Sol...sol...please stop…” Sollux’s fingers intertwined with Eridan’s dominant hand, the side that hadn’t been bitten by Sollux earlier. Tugging gently, Sollux pulled Eridan into a sitting position, his other hand supporting Eridan’s back. Moving together wordlessly, the two bloodmates’ lips met in a gentle exchange of tongue dominance that Sollux ultimately won. Eridan brushed his round tongue over Sollux’s forked one and sharp fangs and it earned him a low moan from Sollux.  
Sollux gently pushed Eridan back down, straddling his bloodmate’s hips and towering over him, whispering into his ear, “I love you, ED.” As the two trolls grinded against one another, they continue to suck on each other’s lips, never wanting their new bloodmateship to ever end.


End file.
